


The Darkest Corners

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Jack, his failures haunted the dark corners of his mind like ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Corners

He thinks sometimes of Ma'chello's Goa'uld killers, how they made Daniel look crazy. He thinks sometimes that that must be what's wrong with him. It has to be, because he can't bear the alternative without ... without losing his mind? What a fucking joke. He's already--

"Actually, Jack, insane isn't really an accurate term. There's no technical definition of insanity. You just have diagnosis--"

"Shut up," he snaps, and Daniel glares at him.

"Make me."

"Sometimes you make me want to kill you again," he hisses, but he regrets it immediately. If Daniel were still alive, he wouldn't wish him dead the first time, but since he's already gone ... Can he kill his own hallucination? Will Daniel just come back again, twice as pissed? But they took his gun, and he's not sure he can kill him in a more personal manner. If he can get a grip on his throat to begin with.

But even if it is for no reason other than revenge, he's glad Daniel hasn't abandoned him completely. Even a pissy Daniel, a Daniel angry at a wrongful death, is better than being left alone with the ghosts of all the faceless civilians he had to kill to get his job done before the Stargate program gave him a better career. "I wish you'd all go away," he says hopelessly to the crowd in his room.

One sad voice answers him: "Okay, Daddy. Goodbye."

He buries his head in his arms to hide from Daniel's reproachful eyes. He's quite capable of hating himself without help.


End file.
